With or without you
by KayBay96
Summary: Basically this is a strory with about mainly fang and max. And how one little thing can chage the outcome of their lives and the flocks. Max stands there with their lives flashing before her eyes like a movie, then everything goes blank. Find out whats happening by reading... Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**The OC belong to Jame Patterson! I hope you enjoy and please review. No nasty comments please.**

Standing there in the bathroom is where it hit me like a tone of freaking bricks. I betrayed everyone's trust. My mother, Jeb, the flock, and most importantly Fang. After I tell him this he will be absolutely crushed. They will never want to see me ever again. I wouldn't be surprised if they left me on my own.

I was awoken out of my dreaming by three small knocks on the door followed by a little girl with bouncing blond curls walking in. "Max, we would never leave you." man it's such a bitch having a mind reader in the family. "But you love me anyway." Angel said trying to make me feel better.

"Ang, could you keep this our secret until I talk to fang?" I asked her nicely for once. Gosh what the hell is wrong with me. I dried my tears and put on a straight face for the flock. I walked out in the kitchen where Iggy was fixing a nice lunch. "Here let me help!" I said picking up one of the utensils sitting on the counter.

"Don't think about it Max, if you ruin my famous spaghetti I will cut you." Iggy threatened with a knife in his hand.

"I'm flipping you off Iggy." I told him as I flipped him the bird. I walked over to the couch and sat down propping my legs on Fang's lap. He started to run his hands up and down my calves.

"Get a room." Dylan said rolling his eyes at us. "No one wants to watch you two." Dylan complained.

"Dylan, why don't you go jump off a mountain without using your wings." I snapped at him. "Really can you not be jealous for once in you miserable life!" I yelled at. Him standing up to face him.

"Well, if you weren't such a bitc-" I slugged him in the jaw before he could finish his sentence. He goes to punch back at me and Fang grabs his fist and twisted his arm back.

"Don't hit her, or I will kill you." Fang threatened whole heartedly. I tapped on nags shoulder and he let to his grip.

"We are going on a flight, when we get back your ass better be chill." I said to him then jumped out the window with Fang following close behind. He went to grab my hand but I pulled away and flew ahead landing in the cave that was about twenty minute flight from my mom's house.

"What the hell Max?" He asked landing beside me. "You punch Dylan then you have me fly off with you and ignore me the entire way." I turned away from him not sure what to say. "Maximum!"

"So your mad because I punches Dylan?" I yelled at him. He walked closer to me and I turned my back to him.

"No, that was pretty sexy." He said putting his hands around my waist.

"Stop it!" I yelled then drop kicked him when he didn't. " I'm not in the flipping mood Fang." I yelled at him.

"Maximum, you tell me what the hell is going on or I'm leaving. I'm not putting up with this crap." he said spreading out his beautiful black wings and walked up to the edge of the cliff and leaned forward.

"I'm pregnant." I said as he fell off the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next part please read and review for me! And all the OC's belong to James Patterson!**

Without hesitation I jumped off the cliff and dove after Fang. He pulled his wings out at the last second. I landed beside him, and for the first time I saw Fang cry. "Fang I know you are upset." I started off.

"Upset? I'm not upset I'm furious Maximum!" he yelled at me. "how could I be so stupid and careless. Max what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm only sixteen Fang!" I shouted and sat down on the ground. He sat down beside me and held me in his arms. And for the first time in a while I cried. "This is bull crap, I am Maximum Ride for crying out loud!" I screamed.

We sat there in silence for a while just thinking about the options. We waited until dark to fly back in hopes some of the flock would be asleep... But like that would ever happen. At the window I was greeted by Angel and Nudge.

"Max, Fang your back!" Nudge said with excitement in her eyes. "We found a box of Jeb's while you were gone."

"I found a box of Jeb's." Iggy corrected as he walked in carrying the box. "Nudge and I went to the basement to find the box with the canned tomato sauce but found this instead." I grabbed the box out of Iggy's hands and Fang got everyone out of my room.

I put the box down on my bed and pried the tape off. "Theses files are for a Jackson Anthony." I said pulling out the first file.

"They are mine." Fang said looking at another file. "It's a report stating my name then in parenthesis it says Fang." He showed me.

"Well, it has your parents information here." before I could offer him the papers he snatched them out of my hands and laid back on my bed.

"My mom's name is Selena Anthony, she was 15." Fang said looking at the picture of they younger version of his mom. "No dad," he said looking at his birth certificate.

"Look, it's almost two in the morning lets put this up and get some sleep." I said grabbing the file from his hands and put it in the box that was now on the ground. Fang got up and walked towards my door. "Please don't leave." I said still hurt by the news. Fang shut my door and took off his shirt.

"Ok," He said as he laid down beside me. For a moment with his arms wrapped around me, I felt calm. As if nothing was wrong.

Fang-

I laid there and watched Max sleep hoping to keep her safe but I have already hurt her so much. I couldn't cause her more pain. I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and then was awoken by a scream. My eyes shot open and me and Max both jumped up. "Doctor Martinez, it is not what it looks like." I said to her putting my shirt on.

"Mom, why are you mad! You didn't even care about me until I came back with the flock. Hell, you barely know me!" Max yelled at her.

"My house my rules! And in my house you don't sleep with him." She yelled at us. "You guys know what the consequences of sex is?" She asked us.

"We're not stupid. STD's or pregnancy." Max said to her. "And it's not your business if me and Fang are having sex. For all you know we could have been doing that a long time before we meet you!" Max yelled at her. I grabbed Max's arms so she wouldn't take it too far and hit her mom.

"If you don't like my house rules then you can move out!" She yelled.

"Fine," Max said walking out in the hallway where the flock stood pretending like they weren't listening to the fight. "Pack up, we leave in ten." Max told them then shut everyone but Her and I out of her room.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. "Your mothers, it says here she lives in Orlando, Florida. Let's she how she feels about meeting her son after 16 years." Max said as she packed her bags.

Max-

I wasn't about to let the flock see how upset I was about leaving. She was going to yell at me for just sleeping with Fang without any funny business I imagine I would be dead if I told her about the baby. I sent Fang to go pack his crap as I finished packing mine. I met the flock on the roof and prepared to leave a place we once loved. The flock seemed sad to leave and I could tell in his face that it just about killed Iggy to leave Ella.

I looked down as we flew over a lake and trees, then some corn fields. We flew straight to Florida only stopping for bathroom breaks. By the end of the trip Angel was asleep in Fangs arms. We were flying over the Florida border when I got a sharp pain in my side and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, please read and review so I know if it's good and I know if I Can improve anything!**

I heard the voice of Angel and Fang talking and I peered open my eyes. "Thank god Max you scared the hell out of us." Fang said. I saw the bright white walls and knew where I was immediately I looked down at my right arm in a cast and I knew I hit the ground hard. "What the hell happened?" He asked me.

"I felt a sharp pain like a horrible cramp in my side then everything went black." I said to them. The doctor knocked on the door and came in

."Angel go tell them she is awake and I will come get you guys later." Fang said forcefully. And for once Angel really listened.

"Hello, Miss Ride. I am Doctor Grange." He said shaking my hand. "Jackson filled me in about your condition." He said to me. "Why don't you tell me why you fell." he said.

"I got a sharp pain in my pelvic area and I blacked out then next thing I know I'm in the hospital with a broken arm." I told him.

"Well, let's do an ultrasound and look and see what's going on." He pulled the machine closer to him and rolled up my hospital gown. "Any bleeding?" He asked me.

"No." I told him. I grabbed fangs hand as Doctor Grange put the gel on my lower stomach.

"Well, everything looks ok. There is your baby, Congratulations mom and dad you are a little over eight weeks along,." he pause and burned a disk of the ultrasound and printed pictures for us. "The cramping was most like cause my the stretching of the uterine wall and the black out from an elevated heart rate. It happens all the time in pregnant women." He said handing us and disk and pictures. "You are free to go after you sign these forms." he said handing us the discharge papers.

We walked out to the waiting room where the flock was fidgeting while they waited for news from Fang. "Max!" Gazzy screamed and hugged me.

"Fang won't tell anyone but Angel what happened." Nudge complained.

"No worries, I just passed out. The doctor said everything looked fine to get a appointment in a few weeks to get the cast taken off." I told them.

"She broke her right arm in eight different places we heal fast but it will probably take a few months the heal that one." Fang said as we walked out of the hospital into a wooded swampy area. Fang picked me up and carried me for the rest of the flight. "Don't want you to pass out again." Fang whispered in my ear.

When we arrived at our destination Fang was a bit skittish. We walked up to the door of this big white house and I knocked on the door with my good arm. A teenager girl fangs age answered it. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked all cheery and bubbly.

"Is this the Anthony residence?" I asked her. "We are looking for a Selena Anthony." I added.

"Yes, that's my mom let me go get her." she said walking into the other room. A women with dark black hair and a tan completion came around the corner.

"Hi, I am Selena, can I help you?" She asked. I stood there astounded by how much Fang and her looked alike.

"I think your my mother." Fang said when everyone else stood in silence. Selena dropped her jaw and covered her mouth.

"No, it can't be. They told me you were dead." Selena said as a tear ran down her face. "Are you sure?" She grabbed the papers out of his back pack and handed it to her.

"It says I am Jackson, and it states where they started calling me Fang." He said. Selena hugged Fang taking him by surprise.

"Jackson, who are they then?" She asked. "Come in," She added realizing we were all still standing in her front lawn.

We all went in and filled he living room. I sat next to fang and held his hand. "This is my girlfriend Max, then there is Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge." He said going down the line. The teenage girl rejoined us in the living room with a tray of lemonade.

It was weird, she looked like Fang but they acted so different. But maybe that is because of the being trapped in a cage for the majority of our childhood. "This is Jolene, your twin sister." she introduced. Fang gave her a brief backstory on our flock. "If I would have known you were alive I would have stopped at nothing to get you here with me. I am so sorry." she said.

"Well after we escaped and people stopped chasing us for now everything got better." I told her.

"Why did they keep you in dog crates?" Selena asked. Fang stood up and shook out is huge pure black wings. "Oh my god." She mumbled.

"Its getting late we really should go find a forest to crash in." I said standing up and getting the flock around.

"Stay here, I have extra rooms. This was my grandmothers house. After the excepted my teenage pregnancy she put this in her will for me. It has three extra rooms one with two twin beds. One with bunk beds and another with a king sized bed." She told excepted her ofer to have a warm place to sleep. She showed us the room. The first two were up stairs. We put Angel and Nudge in the first and Gazzy and Iggy win the second. We walked back down stairs into the basement which was turned into a small apartment.

"Now, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you two sleeping together." She said to us.

"I am already pregnant." I said showing her the ultrasound picture. "I know this is a lot for you to take in. We will be gone in a few days if you don't want us to stay." I told her.

"No that's fine." Selena said then walked back upstairs. Fang put his arms round my waist and kissed my neck gently.

"Your not getting what you want." I said firmly. Fang was persistent though. He slid his hand under my shirt and laid me back on the bed. "Fang we can't. This is your mothers house," I said pushing him off me. "And I'm not feeling good and I brake my arm today."

Fang got in his pajamas black boxers, surprising right! And I just wore one of his many black shirts. "I hate you so much already." I felt nauseated and the cramping was back. It hurst so bad it made me cry.

"Max, I'm so sorry." He kissed my cheek and wiped off my tear and we laid there in silence. I was slowly drifting to sleep when the door creeped open. Fang and I snapped our eyes open and saw Angel standing in the door way.

"Max, I'm scared." Angel whispered as she tip toed up to Fang and I. "Something doesn't feel right." She said as a tear escaped her eye. Angel stood there waiting for us to say Something.

"You want to sleep here tonight?" Fang asked her. Without hesitation Angel climbed into bed with us. "There is nothing to be scared of." He told her as she snuggled in between us. By the time I awoke in the morning Angel was gone and I was laying on top if Fang. He was wide awake just watching me sleep.

"Hey creeper." I said sitting up with me legs straddling his stomach. "Where if Angel?" I asked him.

"She woke up about fifteen minutes ago and went up stairs with Nudge." Fang told me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately accidentally hitting my arm on the bed frame.

"Holy mother f! Shit that hurt." I yelled. Fang started laughing at me. "it's not funny!" I yelled and punched him in the gut. "We need to tell the flock soon." I said rolling off of him. Fang sat up and watched me as I got dressed.

"Stop." he said. I looked at him as I stood there in my bra and short shorts. "Look at the little bump." he said stand up beside he. I looked at my stomach and saw a tiny bump.

"Good bye abs." I said looking down at what was left of my abs, then looked over at fangs gorgeous six pack. "I hate you." I said and out on one of Fang's shirts so it hide my bump. Fang got dressed real quick then we headed up stairs where Iggy was making breakfast for everyone.

"This is amazing, does he cook all the time?" Selena asked us. She was astounded but he fact the blind kid could cook.

"Well if we let Max cook we would be dead." Iggy told her. I glared at him for a moment hoping my eyes would burn a hole in his skull.

"Fang, your mom is the best, she said after breakfast she would take us to a private beach." Nudge said. "Isn't that amazing. We can wear cute swimsuits because we don't have to hide our wings!" Nudge had way to excitement. "Max, I have this super cute bikini for you." Nudge added.

"Um, I'm not sure if the beach is the best idea." Fang mumbled.

"No it's fine." I said shooting him down. "they are going to find out sooner or later." I whispered in Fangs ear. After breakfast we all got changed into our swimsuits I looked in the mirror and saw my belly sticking out, the flock knows I have a nice set of abs. They are going to find out today.

I put fangs shirt back on and we walked outside and met Miss Anthony in the drive way. She drives a small white car so we agreed to fly above her and follow her to the beach. When we landed on the soft sand I took a deep breath. "Well its now or never." I whispered to myself. When I took Fangs shirt off the reaction I got was not what I was expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well this one is a bit short sorry for that. Enjoy review tell me what ya think and have a happy new year!**

****"See Max I told you. It would look cute." Nudge said looking at me. "But you may need to start working out more, you are losing your abs." She said getting into the water.

"What the hell?" I yelled. Is shot Angel a look. "Get the ball rolling." I mentally told her. She looked over at me.

"Yes, nudge is right. And throwing up like you have been isn't helping." Angel said trying not to be conspicuous. Fang helped me sit down on the beach. Not being able to swim really sucks. No one acknowledges that Angel said anything.

"Damn it!" I yelled. Everyone stops and turns around and looks at me. Gazzy gets surprised look on his face.

"You're pregnant" Gazzy mumbles out. Clearly the work of Angel's mind compulsion. I let out a breath of air in relief.

"Yes, Nudge I am not fat and I don't need to work out more!" I yelled at her. "I can't believe no one noticed."

"In my defense, I'm blind." Iggy pleaded.

I just flipped him off."I'm flipping you off!" I told him. Fang sat behind me and I laid my head on his chest. "Guess the birds out of the cage." I joked with him.

"I find out I have a big brother and I'm going to be an aunt in the same day. This is exciting." Jolene said. "Wait until dad finds out he is going to freak." She said sitting beside us, still being bubbly.

"Dad? Who is he? Where does he live?" Fang asked suddenly interested in our conversation.

"he is incarcerated." Jolene said. Well maybe that's where Fang gets his attitude from. I sat on the beach for an hour watching them play and have fun.

"I'm gonna head back maybe stop at the store or something." I too Fang as I tried to stand up by myself. I hate this stupid cast, I'm Maximum-Freaking-Ride for crying out loud, destine to save the world, genetically enhanced, and I can't stand up without help. And flying is a bitch.

"I'll go with you." Fang told me. We opened our wings and took off with a running jump. "Wow, you we're almost pissed that they didn't."

"Well, Nudge called me fat!" I yelled. "You want to stop at the gas station there?" I asked him. "There is no sign that says no shoes, no shirt, no service." I told him.

"Sure, you want food or something?" Fang asked me. I wasn't really sure what I wanted so I didn't answer him. We landed behind the store out of site from watching eyes and security cameras. We walked into the store and saw two erasers standing in the checkout line. "Shit." Fang muttered. We backed away slowly.

"Maximum Ride!" The voice I new it could only be one person Ari. "You didn't think you were going to get away with this did you. Dylan came and told us your plans for the future and the school isn't very pleased."

fang stepped in front of me."You guys are impossible, don't you understand we're not your bitches anymore. And we don't need your approval to have relations." I told Ari.

"Well a little birdie told me you got yourself knocked-up." Ari said. "Daddy wasn't too happy with you. You and Dylan were designed to be together."

"Yes, what a love story, match made in a test tube." I said sarcastically. "You don't know anything Ari." I snapped at him.

"That baby will never survive. Maximum, you've been warned." Ari said and walked out of the store.

"I hope you get shot out of the sky." I told him. I picked out some spicy ships and mayonnaise, yes it's weird but I thought it sounded good.

"Cravings?" The cashier asked me.

"Yes I really want pickles and Chocolate ice cream but I couldn't find the pickles." I told her.

"Isle two bottom self, hidden behind the Banana Peppers." I walked back and grabbed pickles and ice cream.

"I used to have the craziest cravings when I was pregnant." She told me. Fang grabbed the bag and we flew back to Selena's house.

"I wonder what Ari meant by 'your baby won't survive,' it was creepy." I thought aloud. I looked over at Fang it seemed not to bother him.

"I think it was just another empty threat." Fang told me. Maybe he was right but I still found shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Thanks Taytayrulz for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what ya'll think!**

****It's been a month since Ari's appearance, and his warning was still on my mind. My bump had grown out more and the morning sickness was really the biggest bitch of them all. But on the upside, i got my stupid cast taken off. I sat on the bathroom floor downstairs and Fang sat behind me holding my hair. "I hate you." I would say between barfs.

"I know," Fang said. I whipped off my mouth and stumbled back onto our bed. "I am going to the state penitentiary tomorrow to visit my dad." He told me as I relaxed my head on his chest. "I'm going alone, do you want to come?" He asked me.

"Sure." I put my hands on my bare stomach and took a deep breath. "I love you." I told the little bird growing inside me. The next day I woke up and Fang was just getting out of the shower. "I feel fat." I said as Fang walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "I feel like I'm too fat to be 16 weeks pregnant." I said pushing my stomach out farther.

"So wear a baggy shirt." Fang said putting on his clothes. Naturally black pants and a black tee shirt. "You look beautiful." Fang said trying to butter me up.

"No, I don't, I look pregnant." I told him looking into the mirror. "Is Jolene coming?" I asked him.

"No," We got dress and told the flock about our plans.

"We will be back soon. Iggy and Gazzy no explosions of any kind, no bombs. Angel Selena is the boss not you. Nudge put down those damn magazines and go outside or something." I yelled as we jumped out the window. Flying through the air was thrilling. I have been doing this my entire life but I still get this joy. As if I am riding a roller coaster for the first time.

"When is your next doctors appointment?" Fang asked trying to make conversation so the hour flight would go faster.

"Next week, they are doing an amnio to check for problems. You should come this time." Fang hadn't been to an appointment since we first arrived here. His mother has been taking me. "They insert a needle into my stomach and I really don't want to cry in front of your mom." I told him.

"Max, you were in a dog crate for the majority of your life, you have fought countless battles and broken many bones. Its a needle, I think you can handle it." Fang joked around with me. "There is the jail."

As we landed I got nervous. I had never been in a jail before but I imagine it was somewhat like the school. People kept in cages like animals, except these animals got feed and actually deserved it. "Names." the officer said when we walked into the jail.

"Jackson Anthony and Maximum Ride." Fang said. "We're here to see James Bell." the officer signed us in and send us through a metal detector. "Follow me." The officer took us back to a room that had a table in it. On one side of the table there was a man sitting with his hands cuffed around his waist. "You have two hours." The officer locked us in and stood guard outside.

"So, Selena told me that they lied about you being dead at birth." James said. "And you girlfriend there is pregnant." Fang had the same blank expression on his face as he always does. But me on the other hand was freaking out. "Enough about me, why are you here?" Fang asked him. "And don't say drugs, they don't out druggies in shackles when someone comes to visit them." Fang demanded.

"Murder two, I have two consecutive life sentences no chance of parol." He told us. Fang got protective after that. He grabbed my hand and locked his eyes on James. "It was after Jolene and you were born. I wasn't there when you guys were born. Your mom called and said you were dead. I was drinking." He started out. "I came across this young women, she was nice. Her name was Zooey, we got involved. She didn't want to but I tried to force her." a tear came down his face. As if he was feeling remorse for his actions.

"Go on." Fang said. James looked up at me like he wasn't sure if he should say anything more. "Don't worry about Max she's strong."

"I held my knife to her neck and threatened to slit her throat. She screamed, after I killed her I doused in gas and set the body on fire." He finished. "But I am truly sorry for my actions and I have wrote her family and asked for forgiveness." James told us. "Tell me about your life, where you grew up." James said wiping his eyes.

"Can't, not now." Fang said knocking on the window. "Can we get the recorder shut off, and the video tapes?" He asked using his powers to persuade the guard. The guard took the recorder out and cut power to the video feed. "Well, after I was taken they brought me to a lab known as the school. They used us as lab rats. They experimented on us." Fang told him.

"We lived in small dog crates, they barely fed us. We were basically their bitches they did to us what they wanted. No one could stop them." I added.

"What kind of experiments?" James wondered. "And how did you get the guard to do that?" He kept questioning. Fang told him about the rest of our story. The wings, escaping with Jeb, and the recent threats by Ari. "so this Dylan guy, he likes you are something?" James asked.

"It's difficult to explain but next time we come I will finish." Fang told him as we walked to the door. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Please come back soon, Jolene doesn't come anymore, and Selena hasn't spoken to me since your birth." James pleaded. Fang ignored him and we walked out of the room.

We flew for a while in silence until Fang decided to speak. "I though he was a sick monster at first. But the more he talked the more I thought of him as a person then a killer." I grabbed his hand.

"Fang I know. When he said murder I was ready to rip his throat out, and when he talked about rape, god you don't want to know what I wanted to do. Then he cried." I said. "And it is probably these damn hormones but I felt sorry for him." I said with a strain in my voice. When we got back to his moms house it was still standing. Always a good sign.

Everyone but Iggy and Selena were outside playing kick the can in the back yard. "Max! Your back!" Angel said giving me a big hug. "Jolene taught us how to play this game. She is a lot nicer then Fang." Angel added.

"Don't make me kick your ass." Fang said. For a while everything seemed perfect, and normal. It was like we were human.

"Max, you need to stay prepared." the voice inside my head said. "This baby is not your future."

"Shut up!" I screamed aloud scratching at me ears. Fang grabbed my hand and held them down when he saw blood.

"Maximum, stop, the voice can't hurt you. It is not real." Fang said trying to calm me down. "It's not real, it's not real!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy, sorry it took longer than normal. Been busy with work. It's sort too. Sorry. Enjoy!**

I woke up submerged in a bathtub full of ice water. "What the HELL!" I screamed jumping out of the tub. Fang handed me a towel. "How did I get here? Why am I here?" I asked him.

"You don't remember?" he questioned. "You started screaming and kicking. You scratched your head until it bled. I couldn't get you to snap out of it so I put you in ice water." Fang told me.

I got up and stood in the mirror. My ears were bleeding. "Fang! how could you let me do that!" I yelled. I wiped off the blood and put bandages on. We walked upstairs to the kitchen where his mom was making supper. My hair was dripping wet and I was freezing cold.

"You gave everyone quite a scare." Selena told me. "I was told to fix enough to feed an army, so I made two pans of Lasagna." She said pulling the pans out of the oven.

"I'm not feeling too good." I whispered to fang. I grabbed my lower right side. It wasn't too horrible but it made me feel uncomfortable.

"The doctor said cramping can be cause by the stretching of the uterine wall remember." Fang whispered back.

"It's not cramping." I said. Every time I put the least bit of pressure on it, the pain got worse. "It's stabbing." he looked up to me.

"You don't look good, is everything ok Max?" Selena asked. She walked over and out her hand on my forehead. "You are burning up." I got up and walked downstairs and went to sleep.

It hadn't seemed like that long before Fang woke me up. "Max, you're bleeding." Fang said looking worried. "Mom!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He ran upstairs leaving me alone. They came rushing down his mom had the phone in her hand. She called 911 and Fang laid down beside me. Everything was going by so fast I could comprehend anything.

"She isn't bleeding a lot but enough to cause concern. Umm, she was running a fever today and had stomach pain." Selena said on the phone. Fang picked me up and carried me upstairs. "The paramedics will be here any minute." Selena told us.

"Stay with the flock, I will call when I know something." Fang told her as they loaded me into the ambulance.

"What is the name of the patient and your relation to the patient?" The paramedic asked fang as he got in.

"Her name is Maximum Ride, and I'm her, uh, baby daddy." Fang said blushing a little bit. The EMT started me on an IV drip line.

"Ok Max, you have lost a fair amount of blood. We are almost to the hospital where Doctor Grange is going to meet you." They told us. The pain in my abdomen grew worse as we got to the hospital.

"Max, Jackson it's going to be ok. I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and some blood work to see what's up." Doctor Grange said nicely. We went into a private room and he locked the door. I lifted up my shirt and pulled the rim on my pants down a bit so he could put the gel on. "Well, you have popped." He told me putting the gel on my stomach.

"Be careful, putting pressure on my stomach hurts." I wiped my eye and held onto Fangs hand tight.

"Ok, I see the problem. You have appendicitis. It is common among pregnant women. By the looks it will have to be removed as soon as possible." he said showing me my appendices. He moved the wand over towards the baby. "The wings are developing nicely." He pointed out. "How many wins do you have?" he asked us.

"Two," Fang said blankly holding up his fingers. "Is something wrong?" He asked Doctor Grange.

"Well, I see three wings. Now this could be two things either an abnormality, or a second child."

"Oh hell no." I muttered. I would have yelled more but the pain came back and it was worse then being beaten by four flock of erasers simultaneously.

"we are going to go ahead and prep you for surgery. I have a select few people who are going to be in there incase something happens and they see the wings they will only be people I can trust." He told us. "The nurse will be here in a moment to get you ready." The nurse walked in shortly after he left and talked to us about what they will be doing.

"They will out you on a fetal monitor to keep an eye on the babies. Then they will make a small incision in your lower abdomen. No problem." she told me. She was wrong though, it was a big problem.


End file.
